


You're my Guardian Angel

by Sleepy_atiny



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Hurt Byun Baekhyun, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_atiny/pseuds/Sleepy_atiny
Summary: Baekhyun looked up at the taller man in front of him, "You're like my guardian angel." The omega mumbled softly running his fingers through the alpha's dark locks, "always saving me."orBaekhyun is a beaten and battered omega that is rescued from his cruel pack. Chanyeol is his gorgeous savior that stays by his side and protects him always.orThe author is bad at summaries and you should just read the story.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. teaser

Baekhyun woke up in an unfamiliar room. Memories of the previous night suddenly popped into his head. A handsome Alpha pulling him from the hell he used to call home. He sat up, looking around the room, taking in the mouth-watering delicious smell that everything in the room seemed to be bathed in.

The clothes he was wearing weren't his own, they were several sizes too big and covered in that heavenly scent. He stood, legs shaky, wabbling over to the door. He opened it quietly and tiptoed his way out. The clock on the wall told him it was still early moring.

"Where am I," he wondered, silently walking down the stairs. His legs were tired, not wanting to cooperate as he made his way down two flights of stairs.

Once there he caught a whiff of someone cooking, mixed with that delicious scent. Baekhyun followed the smell. Being led to the kitchen.

The omega came face to back with a man, much taller than himself, cooking. Realizing then that the delicious aroma was coming from this person.

The man was tall and broad. He had muscles but wasn't overly buff. Before he could finish eyeing the man, the stranger spoke.

"So, my Angel is awake..."


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Taehyung try to escape, only one of them makes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware this chapter could be triggering to some, it's not graphic but it does mention sensitive topics. 
> 
> The original story is written from multiple points of view but I decided that here it'll all be Baekhyun's point of view unless the main focus is on Taehyung. Those will be the only two points of view.

I woke up to something shifting on top of me. Groaning I slowly sat up, feeling a small body in my lap. I looked down to see Taehyung. He had been taken again last night, his thighs were bruised and bloody. It broke my heart to see him like this. He was so small and fragile, he was smaller than my self and younger. I carefully moved him off me, laying him down and covering him up, trying my best not to wake him. He was tortured all last night, he didn't need to be up making breakfast like he usually does.

I got up, quickly getting dressed, and left the room silently. I hurried down to the kitchen, looking at the clock, 5:18 it read. I have forty-two minutes to prepare enough breakfast for the one hundred and forty-three pack members, excluding Tae and myself. We don't eat until everyone else has eaten, and even then we only got the scraps. Most days I didn't eat, giving my portions to Tae.

I quickly prepared a simple meal, bacon, eggs, and biscuits. I'm glad Tae is getting rest, but cooking is hard. I can't cook well, so this is a struggle. I finished preparing the meal with two minutes to spare, I quickly set the table and rushed to the kneeling position that the alpha demanded I be in when they entered.

Just as I settled into my spot I heard the pounding of feet on the floor. I hung my head in submission, saying soft good mornings to everyone, though, I got no response.

Everyone ate quickly, making a mess. I understand we're wolves but we don't need to act like savages. As quickly as everyone arrived they departed.

After the last person left I stood, looking at the mess. Food was everywhere, I didn't understand why they did this. It was in spite of me if I weren't here they'd eat like civilized people. I cleaned the table off before looking at the leftovers, half an English muffin and three strips of bacon. I will give Taehyung everything today, making sure he get enough nutrition each day was my main goal, that along with leaving this place. I headed upstairs, giving Tae his food.

That evening after preparing food, I sat in my room, waiting for Taehyung. He was with one of them right now, being used. I hated this time every day, I can feel the pain he's going through. He is my only family, years ago we formed a bond of our own so we can communicate amongst ourselves.

When I heard the door click open I was shocked to see an alpha tossing Taehyung into the room, leaving right after. I hurried over to him, Taehyung looked horrible. He had bruises all over his face and upper torso, his thighs were turning dark shades of purple and coated with fresh blood. I hurriedly got a warm wet cloth and began cleaning him. I wiped down his legs, face, and any other blood I found, taking away anything that monster left on him.

I shook him awake, "Tae baby? Wake up, we've gotta go." I said as soon as his eyes opened. He looked at me through his swollen eyes, still managing to furrow his eyebrows.

"Go? Go where Baek?" He asked, his voice hoarse from I can only assume screaming. Suddenly his eyes lit up, understanding what I was saying, "we're leaving?!" I could see the excitement on his face.

"Yes we're leaving Tae, but we've gotta go now. Everyone is asleep, come on." I tugged him up to his feet, "don't worry about grabbing anything, we just need to leave." I pulled him to the door and we silently left the room. Creeping downstairs and out of the house. We almost made it to the border safely, until we ran into the one variable I forgot to add to the equation, border patrol.

"Hey!" I heard shouts behind us, as soon as we heard them we set off in a dead sprint. I knew they'd catch one of us, I wouldn't let it be Tae. My oxygen-starved lungs were already straining.

"Tae, keep running, find help!" I said my pace slowing. Not eating much of anything for weeks effects your body. It was worth it though, because of me not eating Taehyung has enough energy to get to safety.

"Baek no, I'm not leaving you!" He said, slowing down with me. He tried to pull me with him, my body wouldn't cooperate though. Slowly I fell to the damp forest floor.

"Tae, go find help, save yourself, not me." I panted out slowly, sensing the patrol quickly getting closer, "go!" I yelled, he gave me one last sorry glance before he ran towards the border with all his might.

I smiled as the patrol got to me, he was already over the border, they couldn't get to him. I sighed in relief as I was carelessly thrown over someone's shoulder and carried back to the packhouse. With Taehyung safe I was able to peacefully drift off into unconsciousness.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write this in third person instead of first. Also some potentially triggering stuff but nothing too in detail. 
> 
> enjoy^^

Baekhyun woke up tied to a chair in the basement. The same place they'd take Taehyung to abuse him. On some nights they'd tie Baekhyun to the same chair, and force him watch as they raped Taehyung. The small omega never understood why, but they seemed to enjoy it more when he was tied to this same chair and forced to watch as the small body of Taehyung was used and abused.

Trying to calm his heart, he breathed in deeply. The silence was broken by two faint voices heading towards the door. "What are we going to do with him?" One voice asked, a low muffled response was heard, though Baekhyun couldn't tell who had spoken. "Who's going to do it?" The first voice asks again. This time he could make out the response.

"Me." Baekhyun knew that voice. It was the one he feared most. The door slammed open, standing there was the alpha.

Baekhyun swallowed hard and stared up at the man, 'Taehyung, please hurry.'

___________

Baekhyun groans as he's flung to the ground. His body ached from several lashings he's been given. For the past several hours they whipped him as punishment for trying to run away.  
Even as he was being beaten, he couldn't help but feel happiness and relief. Even though Baekhyun had been caught, Taehyung was free and hopefully safe. That alone was enough to put hope back into his broken heart.

Baekhyun was knocked, literally, from his thoughts by a hard kick to his stomach throwing him onto his bruised and bloody back. His back arched and mouth falling open in a silent scream. The pain taking over his body as tears rushed down his face.

The alpha abusing the poor omega reached down and grabbed Baekhyun's hair, pulling him to his knees, then throwing the boy onto his stomach. The head alpha then plastered his front to the beaten omega's back, his stiff member pressing into the boy's backside. The small boy's body froze, and his heart stopped at that moment too. He knew what was going to happen, today was the day he'd lose his last bit of innocence.

He felt the man behind him grab his naked hips, grinding his clothed groin against the omega's bare flesh. The bit down on his bottom lip, teeth breaking the skin of his bottom lip. "I'm gonna make you scream like the slut you are," the alpha growled, breath fanning over Baekhyun's neck and ear.

Baekhyun held back his whimper, he wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of him making a sound, showing him any discomfort or pain. He was just going to lay there and take it.

Baekhyun heard the sound of a belt, followed by it hitting the ground. He heard the sound of a zipper being opened, then the man behind him massaged his cheeks, spreading them apart.

Before he could go any further the door slammed open and a panicked voice was heard, "Alpha we're under attack," cried the scared beta. The alpha quickly pulled away from the boy, leaving the room, but not before saying, "if you leave this room hunt I will beat you within an inch of your life." With that, he slammed the door closed behind him.

Baekhyun sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, finally letting his tears out. This time he was saved, but it wouldn't happen again, he needs to leave. The first time it didn't work, but now? They're under attack, everyone will be distracted, he should be able to get out undetected.

The omega stood, nearly collapsing from pain. He bent, resting his hands on his knees. Taking a deep breath before straightening out again.

He moved on unsteady feet over to the door, opening it. He checked both directions, not noticing anyone from either way. He placed one foot outside of the doorway, then another. He cautiously walked down the hallway. Stopping at every corner, peeking around before continuing.

Finally, after what seemed like ages he found the bottom of the stairs leading out of the basement. He stumbled his way up a few steps as he used the wall as support before reaching the top. The omega made a grab for the knob. When his fingers made contact with it he felt a jolt of electricity, but not a painful one, a pleasant, almost pleasurable one. He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as his body began falling back down the stairs. But he never felt the pain of the fall, something had stopped him.

Two strong arms were wrapped around his waist, the same jolts of electricity being sent through his body. This time much stronger. Slowly he opened his eyes, being met with a bare chest. He trailed his eyes up the strong chest, eventually meeting a pair of dark chocolate eyes.

His mouth fell agape at the handsome man before him. He was gorgeous, his face was well defined, big, wide, dark eyes and plump lips. A strong jawline. His hair a dark brown, eyes dark as night. He was tall too, Baekhyun not even reaching his shoulders.

The boy's vision got blurry, somehow in this man's arms, he felt safe. He leaned forward, resting his face against the man's strong pec. "Protect me..." in the safety of this man's arms Baekhyun let himself fall into an exhausted rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Wattpad, please don't report me I promise it's my story. (This one will just be a tailored version of my older work "You're my Angel.") It's the same user name so feel free to check out my other works on there. I'm putting a couple of my works here to see where they do better. 
> 
> This story does contain things that could be triggering please do not read if you could be triggered by mentions of past rape or abuse.


End file.
